


Coming Home

by BellatrixandNarcissa



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Deadpool - Freeform, Deadpool has a crush on spidy, F/M, Gen, M/M, MJ - Freeform, Spidypool - Freeform, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellatrixandNarcissa/pseuds/BellatrixandNarcissa
Summary: Following the events of homecoming peters birthday is interrupted by an alluring red head who has taken up resident next door, it won't be just be his spidy sense tingling. Peter will finally know what it takes to be an avenger when new member deadpool goes rouge*Disclaimer* this will not follow the comics explicitly and there is implied non-con but no graphic descriptions





	1. Chapter 1

PETER P.O.V

My alarm clock buzzed in my ear and I shift to turn it off by slapping it. I stretch and open my eyes, the sun beaming in threw the window. I quickly dress myself and walk to the kitchen to be met with the smile of aunt May who was quickly placing food on the table, pancakes, orange juice, toast, eggs, bacon, you name it and she had made it, my normal birthday spread of food. I smile at her and take my seat at the table grabbing a plate and piling it up with food, aunt May grabs her cup of coffee and sits facing me, her hair not even brushed, its obvious she had been up early to prepare, she always went the extra mile on my birthday. 

“So how does it feel being the big sixteen?” she smiled at me taking a sip of her coffee and a slice of bacon, I rubbing my head and laughing at her, 

“I don’t know why you went to all this trouble for me May,” I smile awkwardly at her, “I honestly just feel the same,” she laughs and sits back on her chairing, sipping on her coffee “I’m only sixteen,” I take a mouthful of eggs and shallow it down with some orange juice, 

“Oh Peter your just growing up so fast,” she looked me over, “ and besides I like making a big deal on your birthday, but don’t be getting used to it special occasions only,” I laugh and look at the time, 

“Gottcha May, hey me and Ned are going to go town for a while if that’s ok?” I asked, 

“That’s fine as long as your back for two thirty we have reservations for lunch for your birthday,” she smiled, “where is Ned anyway he’s normally here by the time breakfast is ready,” she laughs and as if he was waiting for an sign there was a knock at the door. I answered and to be met with the familiar face of Ned my best friend, his face light up as I opened the door, 

“May’s made breakfast it smells amazing,” he said as he walked past straight and me into the kitchen, 

“Hello to you to Ned,” I say and close the door following behind him, he stood with his back pack against the fridge as he ate a slice of toast,

“I wish my mom could make breakfast like this everyday,” he laughed and May smiled at him, 

“You know your always welcome here Ned,” she replied and walked into the bathroom, “I’m just going to take a shower boys, be careful when your out and be home by two thirty both of you,” she said loudly as she closed the door and I heard the water turn on, 

“Oh here before we go I brought your present,” Ned smiled, “take it before we go it’s digging into my back,” he sighed and opened his backpack pulling out a bright red wrapped box. I smile at him, 

“You didn’t have to get me anything Ned,” I say and take it from him ripping the paper of, a Lego Star Wars Battle on Takondana set and I couldn’t contain my excitement, “Ned, Dude this is awesome!” I almost shout as I look from him to the present in front of me , “This must have cost your whole allowance,” I place it on the table and hold out my hand for us to do our handshake, 

“Glad you like but you have to promise well build it together,” he smiles and I laugh, 

“Agreed, lets get going we’ve gotta get back to have lunch with Aunt May,” I grab my backpack and head towards the door, “BE BACK SOON MAY,” I call and exit the house. 

Ned and I wander round the busy streets entering different stores, for clothes, hotdogs and gadgets, the horns of taxis filled my ears, as did Ned’s voice talking about the latest computer programme he was installing to try and hide his IP, 

“It seems to be working fine but then when I try and relocate myself to a different IP address it freezes and my whole laptop shuts down,” he breathes as we enter a book store, I head straight for the science section as Ned continues to talk behind me, and I sigh as I browse, 

“I was hoping the book I wanted would be in already,” I screw my face up making sure to check every spine, “ Must have gotten the dates mixed up, damn it look at the time we’ve gotta get back,” I say slightly panicked as I notice the time, when Ned catches a glimpse of Spiderman on the front page, 

“And there you are,” he laughs and I feel my face go red, “famous and no one knows your name,” I laugh at him and slap him playfully,

“Come on we gotta run,” I laugh and he follows behind me. 

The restaurant was really beyond fancy it was never somewhere that I thought we could afford and I stare at Aunt May in shock, 

“How did you afford this May,’ I sound confused and she laughed, 

“Don’t worry peter you’ll still get your allowance this is a present from Tony,” she smiles and I blink at her, 

“Tony Stark?” My mouth sitting slightly open as she nods closes my mouth with her hand, 

“Peter have some manners,” she smiles as the waiter approaches, May doesn’t even give us the chance to answer as she places the order for us, 

‘You guys would have been here all night trying to work out what everything was,” she laughed and Ned nodded with her and she turns to face me, “Peter I have your present here from me,” she smiles and reaches down beside her, pulling a gift bag up and handing it to me, 

“May you have done enough already,” I say as I take it and open it, inside is a new camera complete with lenses and all, my mouth goes agap once more and I look at her, “This is seriously mine?” I ask and shake my head in shock, 

“Yeah your grades last year were fantastic and I know you like to take pictures so I though you could take them with something that will show your talent,” she smiles and I lean across the table hugging her tight, 

“Thank you honestly May, I can’t believe it, its amazing,” My smile stays plastered on my face as a shadow appears above me and I look up to see the face of Tony Stark, Iron Man, He looked down at me and smirked,

“Happy birthday Peter,” he said and met the gaze of May, “hello Beautiful, “ he winks, “Drink?” he asks and May’s cheeks redden slightly, 

“No thanks Tony, I have one,” she smiled and he lifted his eyebrows before signaling the waiter

, “A dirty martini for the lady,” then turned to look at me, “We need to have a chat,” he sits on the seat next to May and rest his hands on her shoulder,   
“Now that you two have discovered what the stark Internship was really about there is no need to have code names and hidden conversations,’ he smirks and feel myself go a little awkward, “Have you rethought about the choice to join the avengers peter?” he asks and Ned chokes on his coke,

“You never told me-“ Ned starts but I cut him off, 

“Not now Ned,” I smile nervously and continue, “I prefer to just stay the way I am thank Tony,” I answer back and he stares at me before sighing, 

“Fine, well you’ll have to web by and meet the rest of the gang you,” He states and gulps down a glass of water that was in front of him, “There is a particular young super hero, he’s a few years older than you, who I think having you around might have a good influence on him,” he sighs and stands, “I don’t know if you heard of him, his names Deadpool, he’s beyond troubled at this stage,” we laugh as he smirked at us, “I must get back pepper is waiting for me at the table,” he winked on final time at May and disappeared behind a waiter. 

The rest of Lunch went uneventful as we chatted about the news but it was nice. As we returned to our building we began to ascend the stairs, 

“Oh Peter by the way Mary-Jane Watson is moving in today, I know her Aunt I hear she’s pretty,” she smirked at me as we turned the corner on our floor, “You should ask her out,” she winked and me and Ned stopped dead in our tracks as we seen the sea of Red hair, a tightly fitted black crop top with denim shorts that weren’t so loose either that hugged tightly around her backside, our mouths opened, “MJ Dear glad to see you made it safe and sound, I’m May I know your aunt Anna, I haven’t seen you since you were young you probably don’t remember me“ she smiled at the girl “Peter you and Ned Help MJ move it, it’s not right to have a lady do it all by herself,” 

MJ P.O.V

The moving van had just left, leaving me with the small remainder of my boxes everything else awaiting me upstairs. God, I was not looking forward to unboxing. I heard a woman’s voice from behind so I turn around box in hand. She is smiling at me her smile is kind, I also notice two nerdy looking guys with their mouths hanging wide open, doubt they are trying to catch flies, I flash a smile at them before turning to the lady. “Hello May, its so nice to see you again,” I giggled, its true I don’t really remember her. She waved at me and went on inside, the bigger of the two just stared at me his mouth still opened while the other seemed to be trying to gather himself,

“So-ah you’re Mary-Jane, you you’re gonna live ne-next door,” he said, his words seemed to run into one and other and I smirked, 

“Face it tiger … you just hit the jackpot,”

PETER P.O.V

Ok this was possibly the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in person, but she was clearly shallow and conceited. Aunt May wanted me to ask her out? Yeah right. “I’m Peter Parker, this in Ned,” I pointed at Ned who was staring at her downright strangely 

MJ P.O.V

Peter Parker, he seemed cute, a little shy perhaps, clearly he’s totally into me, or at least I tell myself. I batted my eyes, “well boys these boxes aren’t going to carry themselves,” I flicked my head towards the rest of the boxes and strutted off for them to follow. I could never completely move out of Queens, but I had to get away from home, I could no longer deal with the torment of living with an abusive father. Things only escalated after mom died, I missed her so much, every day was worse than the last. The emotional abuse wore away at my confidence but I am good at concealing that, I can even trick myself by pretending to think nice things about myself, doing it so often that I actually believe my own bullshit, I mean it works sometimes. The physical abuse started when I was a small child, I could shake off a couple of slams against the wall, and the kicking bruises looked like id just fell on my legs. When he was drinking it was always worse, I used to hide under my bed, hide in the washing basket hide in the closet and just hold my doll and tell myself not to cry, I couldn’t cry or he would hear me. I spent my childhood terrified but in a way strong, just not strong enough, soon I outgrew the hiding places and it was just me and him whether he actually hit me or just threatened me with broken bottles and objects was another thing all together. Now the bruises were hurting my career. I just wanted to be small enough to hide again but I would have to make do with sprinting out into the yard. Sometimes I had my phone on me and could go to a friends, have them sneak me in that was bliss compared to the times I didn’t have time to grab it, I would spend the whole night wandering the street. Walking about until I was a zombie or a shadow of my former self, New York isn’t the safest place to be walking around at night either, I can’t count how many times homeless men tried to mug me. The other abuse… well I will not get into that. I had to confide in my Aunt Anna, she was his sister, but she took me without a second thought and swore that she would keep him from me. Now that I have finally finished high school she helped me get this apartment, I model that’s my job but I want to go into acting, hopefully one day you will see me on Broadway. Unfortunately to keep myself able to pay for this apartment she would not let me relay on my ever-growing photo spreads and opportunity’s, so she got me a part time job as a waitress at a diner. I am beginning to think as I look at Peter setting ever so carefully the box down, that she let me move here because her friend May could keep an eye on me, that must be his mother I assume? I knew she wouldn’t trust me explicitly I mean my drinking has been a bit out of control since school ended, I may be only eighteen but barman don’t seem to turn me away even without a fake ID. It only took a few trips up before all the boxes were tucked into my apartment, its just hitting me that I have a fricking apartment. “Thank you, fellas,” I wink and kiss the one known as Ned on the cheek, just to see Peters reaction, he tenses slightly, I turn to him “see you around, Tiger,” I grin at him and he looks at Ned,

“Yeah we gotta go, its my birthday were going to build star wars lego,” he said making his way to the door way. I laugh. Star Wars lego they are so cute, I wonder how old he is though, possibly still in high school, I mean definitely still in high school, Lego Star Wars probably wasn’t something they would still be doing at college.

Peter P.O.V

Why the hell did I mention Lego Star Wars? Stupid Peter. Wait why do I care again? 

MJ P.O.V

When they left the lonely began to sink in, it filled up my apartment drowning me in it. I live alone, I actually live alone this feels surreal. I take a deep breath and pull my IPhone out, which I bought myself after I got a few modeling gigs, I mean can you imagine my father buying me something like that? No the answer is no you couldn’t. I’m checking Instagram, I uploaded my latest photo-shoot before I left in my car to follow the moving truck. 10,000 likes I smile, then I curse at myself, how stupid is our generation that we need likes on a picture as some sort of self validation, I mean if you didn’t post your dinner, did you even eat out? I suppose I can make a career out of people taking pictures of me, but in order to make it I need to gain a following on some form social media, frustrating and boring but highly addicting. To be honest I’m just waiting for something amazing to happen, something that will make checking my phone for likes seem so insignificant. Unlikely though as I sit here scrolling, a picture of Spider-Man is on my feed, I double tap, something amazing, unfortunately its not as if he is gonna come along and swing me into paradise on his crazy webs. I need to face reality I need to unpack. Welcome to adulthood MJ. This is where the healing started right? This is where life begins.


	2. That damned towel...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds himself in awkward situation....

PETER P.O.V – 

The rest if the summer was spend helping the “little guy” and before I knew it, school had sneaked up on me and I was preparing to return. I could hear aunt May talking to someone from outside my door, the voice was muffled but I knew it was MJ, she had been over almost everyday since she had moved in, her and aunt May had become inseparable, between coffee dates and shopping and even wine nights that had taken place In our apartment and I was kept up all night with giggles to which I had to question my Aunt the day after, 

“Why are you even drinking with her May? She’s underage!” I exclaimed and she laughed at mean drunk her coffee,

“Well Peter she’s troubled and if she isn’t doing it responsibly with me then she’ll be doing it on the street and drinking herself in a coma,” she replied and handed me my breakfast, 

“Allowing her to drink away her problems is not help Aunt may, your being an enabler, my parents are dead and you wouldn’t dream of letting me drink underage,” I finish and storm out of the house to meet Ned. I huff remembering the conversation, why had she even bothered to buy an apartment if she was going to just, what seemed to be move in with me and Aunt May, My mind returned to the day when I first met her, my and Ned had spent only half an hour helping her carry the remainder of her boxes into the apartment, Ned coming round the next day in awe of how she seemed to be craved by angels. I sighed deeply and rolled my eyes as I placed my backpack on my shoulder and made my way to the kitchen. I flash a quick smile at aunt May and MJ, 

“Good morning Peter,” she smiled back, “MJ has just come over because we are heading out to do some shopping,” of course you are, I thought to myself and grabbed a piece of toast and taking a bite, 

“Aww cool, what time with you be home from work tonight?” I question as I head for the door and open it, 

“I’m working late tonight so about 10,” she called and she as I checked the time on my phone and I rush out. 

School dragged by as the first day always does because everyone is trying to return to their normal routine, Ned had made the point to ask about MJ again and I huffed at him, 

“How about you just have a conversation with her yourself, your in my house enough,” I say angry, I didn’t want to spend all my time with my best friend talking about the problem drinker next door, 

“I would Peter but I can’t talk to girls like that, she’s just so, “ he trailed off and I sighed at him and shook my head as Michelle approached us laughing to herself, more than likely at one of her own jokes, 

“What’s up Michelle?” I questioned and smiled at her, Ned still lost in thought about MJ, 

“Malibu Barbie is looking for you outside Peter, you didn’t tell us about your secret girlfriend,” she laughed and I rubbed the back of my head as I felt my face get warm as my words stuck in my throat, as I searched my head for who she could be talking and about and I exit the school doors, stopping in my tracks when I notice the head of red hair and the slim yet curvy body of my next door neighbor, as she leaned against her car, a smile spread across her face, it could have been anyone but it just had to be her, I thought to myself. 

 

MJ P.OV

I was reading The Great Gatsby in my apartment for like the twelfth time, (yes I actually read, shocker) and there was not much else to do I didn’t begin my shift at the diner until six. When I got the text from May next door, which read,

May:  
Hey Mary Jane, hope you are feeling ok! Peter forgot his Keys and I have to go to work soon can you come in and lift them and take them to him after school please.

Looks like I actually had something to do then! No point in replying I would simply go in and retrieve them. Peter seemed nice so far, but he was very tense around me. I got the sense that I may annoy him a bit, his friend Ned on the other hand I am worried will propose marriage to me soon. I check my phone for other messages, a few creeps trying to slide into my DMS, ah not today Satan. Today I am wearing a tight red and white spaghetti top dress, my makeup is natural though a peach lip and a touch of mascara, contour not too dark. My hair is flowing around me; I take a quick snap for my Instagram story, to please my largely growing follow base. I am better going in to get those keys now though before she has to leave for work. Not much distance to walk, it is so great having her next door, to be honest May has really been like an adoptive mother to me these past few weeks. I don’t know what I ever did without her, it didn’t take long for me to open up about what had happened with my father. In return I found her opening up to me, it seems she was completely broken and devastated over the loss of her husband, Peters biological uncle, but she had really stepped up and taken over full reasonability for Peter, I could tell she loved him more than anything. She seemed to me to be a very strong woman, and I admired her fiercely. May greeted me at the door with a wide smile, and gestured me to come in, she seemed to be in a rush. “The keys are over there, and I am working late tonight, do you think you can eat with Peter, I want to make sure he actually eats and I don’t want him to be eating alone,” she gave me the puppy dog look. I rolled my eyes,

“I don’t know if Peter would be happy with that,” I lightly protested,

“Nonsense,” she said abruptly, trying to hand me money, “Here order take out for you and him, Chinese maybe?” she suggested, I looked at the money and batted her hand away, I was not going to take money off her, we are all struggling after all and she lost half her income when Ben died. Instead I reached for the keys

“No, honestly May I got it covered,” I smiled, “Sure I will have dinner with Peter, “   
I reassured her.

“Thank you dear, you’re a star,” she hugged me. I guess its back to reading my book before collecting Peter; this was going to be interesting to say the least. Before driving to the school I touched up my makeup, fixed my hair and repainted my nails red. I drove in my silver car, which used to belong to my Aunt Anna before she got a new one. I didn’t know why but I actually nervous, I took a deep breath in and out waiting in the traffic whispering to myself that I got this. I feel as though the drive wasn’t long enough to prepare myself because before I knew it I was parked outside the school, I grab my phone to text Peter and realize that I do not have his fricking number! Oh my god! I stepped out of the vehicle and leant up against it, my mind was going absolutely crazy but I appear cool, calm and collected. I notice a girl with messy brown hair carrying a book; she slows down and gives me an odd look. I would like to ask her what she was looking at, however I wasn’t about to start a argument with a high school student and she looked to be about the same age as Peter, so I make the mature decision to say, “Do you Know Peter Parker?” I even be so curious as to flash a smile. She raised her eyebrow,  
.   
“Peter Parker? Yeah,” she said clearly somewhat taken back.

“Oh thank god, do you know if he left yet? And if he hasn’t can you tell him that I’m looking for him,” I said as casually if I could, she muttered something that sounded like the word sure and turned off back in the direction of the school. A boy of average height, tan skin and brown hair, possibly of Indian descent approached me.

“Clearly my ears have deceived me,” he laughed, “But I thought you just told Michelle there that you’re looking for Penis Parker,” he laughed again, “what would a gorgeous specimen like you want with a douchebag like Parker,” he came closer to me. Ok clearly this asshole is either bullying Peter or giving him some form of a hard time. Yet he thinks I am ‘gorgeous’ ok lets have a little fun then asshole,

“Well, you hit the nail on the head with that statement,” I began, “Penis Parker,” emphasis on the work penis, then I held out my hands at a great distance, insinuating that he had a large penis and that I had slept with him, the first one for all I knew could be true, but obviously I had not slept with him, but this boy didn’t need to know that. His face dropped,

“No way!” he looked completely gob smacked, “There is no way you had sex with Parker,” he shook his head, I simply nodded. I noticed Peter walking towards me, he didn’t look particularly pleased. Great. I waved and smiled anyway, “Parker, how much did you pay her to sleep with you? Because there is no way she did that willingly,” the boy pressed, Peter just screwed up his face at him and he walked away throwing his hands in the air. 

“What are you doing here MJ?” he asked confused,

“Hi,” Ned squeaked,

“Hey handsome,” I said tugging one of Ned’s cheeks, “Oh you forgot your keys,” I threw them to Peter and he caught them tactfully. “Get in, we’re going to order take out and head to mine to watch really bad TV,” I said getting into the car, “We can drop Ned home first,” Peter began to protest but Ned was already getting into the back of my car, Peter groaned and followed. After dropping Ned home the car ride became very silent. I felt nervous again and I was definitely working up a sweat, “How was school?” I asked embarrassingly, gosh I sound like his Aunt. He murmured that is was alright then went back to looking out the window. When we first met I convinced myself he was into me, like I convince myself most guys are, but now it seemed like the opposite, what had I done? Why didn’t he like me very much? I literally felt the sweat running down my forehead, I would have to shower, I wasn’t sitting eating dinner with him smelling like crap. Finally we made it back to our building. I was inserting my keys into the door when Peter said,

“Look MJ, thank you so much for the ride home, really you didn’t have to do that but I’m good for dinner, I got my keys so I’ll just go into you own apartment, no need to fuss, you know,” he looked at me and for what felt like the first time I looked into his deep brown eyes and I felt something move inside me. I did not want Peter to go… 

“Oh come on May will kill me, I promised her I’d get you dinner,” I said but it hadn’t convinced him much, “Help me out here, please? I don’t want her to be mad she’s done so much for me, I just want to do something for her,” I turned the sad eyes on. I wasn’t lying I did want to be of help to her.   
“Fine,” he half smiled. The two of us entered my apartment together, I mentally screamed. 

“Ok so make yourself at home, you know where the couch is, order us some Chinese, order me a vegetable curry and yourself whatever your heart desires, TV has most channels so work away. I’ll be in the shower.” I told him, he looked at me confused, “I’ll be out before it gets here don’t worry, Tiger,” I nudged him. “Then we shall eat it and it’ll be fun, fun, fun,” god I am a loser. With that I walked away, I hear him sigh as I turn on the shower. “Oh Peter,” I call out, “There is beer in the fridge if you want one,” May will probably kill me for that but I am trying to make him come around to me, he mutters something and then calls “No thanks,” I climbed into the shower. What was he muttering about this time.

PETER P.O.V 

I hear MJ offering me a beer, is she serious? I’m only sixteen! I think loudly in my mind, 

“I prefer not the drink my problems away,” I mutter under my breath, hope she didn’t hear me before I quickly call out “No thanks,” I shake my head in annoyance. She clearly isn’t responsible. I sat in listening to the droning of the TV as MJ took her shower, the Chinese had arrived and I snooped around the kitchen looking for plates and a cup that I could fill with water, why had aunt May make her bring me keys to school, she could have waited until I had come back and met me at the door that way she wouldn’t have met flash and wouldn’t have told him we had slept together, I let a loud sigh and find the dishes and retreat back into the living room, placing the plates on the coffee table in front of me, when I hear the door to the bathroom and look behind me, my jaw opens slightly, I can’t seem to control myself as my eyes meet with MJ who is stood only in a towel and I blink while in shock, her wet hair only deepened the colour of her long locks as they lay past her shoulders and reaching the top of the towel, her face was blushed slightly which must have been from the heat of the water. I feel myself twinge in my trousers and quickly look down at myself as it continues to grow, tighten the fabric round it and making it quite obvious that I was hard because of the sight in front of me, what does this mean? Why did this happen now, when I’m about to eat, and how was she able to do this to me? I shake my head embarrassed and feel my cheeks redden as I quickly grab the pillow beside me and sit it on my lap, covering my little problem that was still growing, MJ walked to the seat on the couch next to me and relaxed into it. 

“I needed that shower,” she smiled, “sometimes there is nothing better,” I nod quickly in agree meant and hand her, her food, 

“Food arrived while- ahh- while you were in the-the shower,” I stuttered and grabbed my own plate of food, staring at the TV straight ahead, MJ continued to smile as she took the remote and changed the channel to a show I had never seen before. I quietly ate my food and prayed that my um “friend” would die down, but the longer she sat in the towel beside me the more aggressive he seemed to become. I began to quickly shovel down my food, I need to get out of here, I need to go home and have a cold shower, of course this would happen to me, I sigh quietly and MJ notices, 

“I hope you have not become tried of my company that quick,” she giggled at her own joke and I rolled my eyes, 

“No of course not, but you know, I gotta lot of stuff-homework to do,” I smile awkwardly and continue to shovel down my food as she watches me, she eats in small mouthfuls and chews slowly, I watch her from the corner of my eye as she stares at me for a few seconds, “Is everything ok? Sorry I’m a messy eater,” I laugh lightly and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand, she nudges me, 

“Always in a hurry aren’t you Peter,” the contact with her skin makes my manhood ache and I quickly place the plate down and stand, grabbing my bag and moving towards the door, I can’t stay here any longer with this, sitting with the pillow is becoming weird, “Where are you going Peter? You haven’t finished your food,” she asked confused and spin round to meet her gaze, and quickly look at my watch, 

“Yeah I’m full,” I rub the back of my head with my free hand and force a smile, “But-but like I said lots of homework and Besides you- you start work soon and I don’t want to keep you,” I pull my backpack on to my shoulder and continue to smile at her as she opens her mouth to speak, 

“Your not keepi-“ she starts but I cut her off as I reach my hand for the door, 

“Thanks for dinner,” I call and throw the pillow to the side as I close the door quickly behind me. I race across the hall in hopes that no one would see me and unlock the door, thank the heavens Aunt May was working late because I wouldn’t be able to rush past her without making her concerned. I push open my door and throw my bag down and lay down on my back on my and closing my eyes and letting out a loud frustrated groan as my manhood continued to ache against my jeans and thrust forward into the air to try and ease myself, it didn’t help, how has she made me react like this, before my thoughts could continue I feel myself opening my pants, yeah this will ease and then I can do homework. I pull out my manhood, the air around it caused me to realize how sensitive it was and I thrust again and groan in frustration, I was going to manually have to take care of this problem I realize as it ached more. I place my hand on it and close my eyes slowly moving it up and down, I feel a shiver go up my back as the imagine of MJ in her towel enters my mind again, I don’t push it away and continue, I imagine she stands over me as I stroke myself harder than I had the first time and I groan loudly, I picture her kissing my softly on the lips as she straddles me, that smile of hers stuck to her face and I grunt out loud and begin to stroke more vigorously. I imagine myself entering inside her, not that I would actually know what that feels like, I haven’t even kissed a girl before never mind sex, I push this thoughts away and allow the imagines of MJ to return. I imagine her moving slowly up and down my manhood, while running her hands all over my chest and I can feel myself building up as I imagine her face throwing back in pleasure and her moaning my name, 

“Oh MJ,” I moan loudly and grab one of the bars from my top bunk bed. Move my hand up and down myself, my gripping tightly at the bed above me, MJ’s face filled with pleasure in my mind and I groan louder, I honestly didn’t care if the neighbors heard me or not, she whispered out my name in my mind and I hers as I could feel myself almost finish and with out final thrust forward, using my strength on the bar above calling out MJ’s name in a loud moan and as I explode all over my hand, I feel the bar above me give way causing me to pull myself from my mind and look at the top bunk, I had bent it in the heat of the moment, what am I gonna tell May?, how am I going to explain this? I think in a panic and groan in anger at myself, 

“I can’t believe I just done that, I am disgusted in myself,” I said out loud as I felt the sticky liquid cooling on my hand.


	3. I don't think that's possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peters angst gets the better of him but Spider-Man will always do the right thing in the end

PETER P.O.V

Oh god, how this has been a rough week… thoughts of Mary Jane consumed me as I tried my best to avoid her like the fricking plague. You know that can only go far when she insists on being in my apartment with Aunty May every other day. At least I have this Spider-Man gig as not only a way to help the little guy but for means of great distraction. Honestly I did not believe that MJ would be my type she seems shallow and well just not for me. Heck even the other MJ, meaning Michelle Jones would be a better match, right? Although I think she would be cute with Ned, if he wasn’t so smiting with my MJ woah wait I don’t have an MJ. I-ah mean with Watson not Jones. Anyway I just stopped two muggings, Easy enough I seem to be getting pretty good at this. I sit perched on top of the tallest building in plane sight, squashing my sandwiches before eating them, the less bread the more pickles the better. Decided to check in with Happy when I notice a message straight from Tony Stark! Wow, I can’t believe this Mr. Stark always uses Happy as a way to communicate. Why would he decide to do it now? I am siked! 

UNKNOWN NUMBER  
Hey spidey,  
I expect you at Avengers Tower, after school of course (did I really just say that fuck you’re young) this day next week. It really is about time you met Deadpool, he is looking forward to it,,  
T.STARK 

I read it another few times in awe. Oh god that’s right I told him at my birthday I would ‘web’ by sometime to meet this Deadpool. He must be very new because I actually haven’t anything about said Deadpool, apart from what Mr. Stark has said and all that really is, is to come meet him! Who is he? I hope he’s nice, I mean if he is gonna be an avenger that’s pretty cool, he’ll probably be solid dude. Tourist seems lost and nobody seems to be helping him, never fear MR. because Spider-Man is here! I like this part of the job I mean I really do, but it is so weird like I could have been an Avenger. I think about it all the time, part of me knows Mr. Stark must have been pulling one over on me, you know to test me, but I will always wonder whether there were people back there. Awaiting to talk to Spider-Man, talk to me. What would I do then? Would I move there? Leave Aunt May? Her heart would be broken, I don’t think I could leave her right now, but we all have to fly the nest sometime right? I’m really gonna have to head back and grab the dinner May will have made for me. I make my way back to the alley way to get changed when I notice some woman with dark hair who seems to be of Mexican decent is trying to cut threw the webs I have holding up my bag. To I don’t know look for a wallet? Nice try its not there. I shoot the knife out of her hand with a ball of web and she looks at me and smiles and turns, I web both of her hands to the wall. “Shouldn’t take things that don’t belong to you mam,” I say, she is wearing a tank top and ripped jeans she has facial tattoos but she is quite pretty. 

“I thought this was my bag,” she bats her long eyelashes at me, eww.

“Seems likely seeing as you lady are in your mid to late 20s, this is a high school bag, now if you don’t mind I am going to take this and see that it gets to its rightful owner,” I’ll have to change in a new alley way tonight. Can’t tell her its my bag either she’ll know Spider-Man is in high school “Also that will dissolve in two hours, don’t steal, its bad,” I solute her,

“Aww come on Spidey, cut me out I wont do it again, I swear,” she feigned innocence in her voice. She puckered up her lips, “That’s not all that’s in it for ya,” holy lord I would not kiss a criminal. 

“Sorry, I prefer red heads,” the sentence was out before I could stop it. Stupid Peter. “Like I said that is going to dissolve in two hours.” Now off to find somewhere to change. I text May saying I’ll see you soon.

MARY JANE P.O.V

I talk over my latest shoot with May. “I’m jealous I really am,” she always says that. She gets up and puts a plate into the microwave, we have just finished ours she made us burritos, they were fab unlike her meatloaf, I hadn’t the heart to tell her though. “Peter will be home soon,” she tells me. I roll my eyes behind her back, Peter has been acting more strange that usual around me and trust me that was saying something.

“Oh,” I say taking a sip of water, “I guess that’s my cue to leave,” I take another sip, suddenly I am so thirsty. Peter makes me nervous; I probably make him sick though, great! Not! 

“Don’t be silly, come on stay,” she waves her hand around, I just shoot a look at her in which she replies, “seriously, stay, tell Peter all about your photo shoot, you know he has taken an interest in photography and got him a brand new camera for his birthday there,” she pressed, “Maybe he could take pictures or you know, um nice decent pictures, where you have all your clothes on,” I choked I literally choked. Yes I have been known to do shoots in my underwear but only for high dollar, classy places not for anybody, gosh. 

“Really May, you have nothing to worry about, I doubt Peter wants to take any sort of pictures of me at all,” privately I can’t help but think how hot it would be. I can’t think about that though, he doesn’t want me, well I say that loosely he left my apartment a bit too fast last week when I was in my towel, I knew what I was doing, he clearly couldn’t handle it. I hope he couldn’t and it wasn’t just he really, really, emphasizes on really didn’t want to, “anyway my TV isn’t working so I’m gonna go in and read a book,” I got up and gave her a hug. 

“Peter could probably fix it, I’ll send him in after his dinner, don’t argue with me, I will send him, bye,” she hugged me back, I didn’t argue. 

I am so nervous I can barley concentrate on my book. I keep have to go back and reread the page because I realize I haven’t taken any of it in. I sigh and get up placing it back on the shelf. I bring out my phone and begin texting my friends, most of which are in college now, my friend Megan invited me to a party out town at the weekend, I text back ‘I’ll be working till 9 in the diner, ill meet you guys out!’ yay something to be excited for! I have been really busy so I haven’t seen much of those guys in a while, will be good to get our dance on and let my hair down. 

PETER P.O.V

Microwaved burrito for dinner, yes! It’s a plus that its not meatloaf trust me on that one. I had a productive day, and a nice chat with May while eating. Nice chat until she dropped the bomb on me that MJs TV was broke and that I was expected to fix it. “Yeah about that, I was gonna go back out and do the rounds of the city again,” I told her putting my plate in the sink,

“You are doing nothing unless you fix her TV Peter, or at least you know try, your good at this stuff ,” her tone softened towards the end of the sentence, “Look, I told her you would help her out, please Peter she is paranoid she thinks you don’t like her,” … I don’t like her. 

“Fine, fine I’ll fix it,” she gave me a kiss on my cheek. Come on May I’m not five anymore. I walk as slow as my feet will let me to the apartment next door and I knock. 

MARY JANE P.O.V

Oh lord, he is here, I run a brush through my hair open the door, “Hey Peter come in, I’m wearing a silk nightdress that comes to half way down my thigh and silk dressing gown to match they are baby pink.

 

PETER P.O.V

What I want to say is hey Mary Jane someone is probably out there getting assaulted but I can’t help them because you have my Aunt wrapped around your finger, I was really happy when I got home and you weren’t there, but it seems you’ve dug your claws in some way. I try not to look at her legs and breasts I want to be mad at her. “Hey,” I say instead in a low voice I begin fumbling around with the back of her TV as soon as I’m inside I got to get out of here, I got to help people. Her dress is so short, I must not think about how good she looks. 

“Tea, Coffee, Soda?” she offers, she is hovering over me like a bumblebee, I’m going to loose it, leave me be. 

“Ugh Mary Jane I don’t have time I have to fix this then I have gotta get out of here,” a siren goes off outside, I should be there, I should be helping, but no I’m here sorting out princess’s minor inconvince. I groan, I yearn to be going after it, “ugh this is stupid,” I say sorting through the wires,

“What’s the matter Pete?” she asks running her fingers through my hair, I jump back, why is she even asking? She doesn’t care she only cares about herself not the innocent people of New York that need my help so much more. I move my head to get her hands away from me, “come on, what’s wrong?” she presses, oh god,

“Nothing,” I mutter. Couldn’t she have called someone to fix this? 

“Awk come on, you’ve been a bit funny lately what is it?” she demanded standing back and crossing her arms her red hair swishing side to side. 

“Why are you pretending to care,” I begin,

“I’m not I do, I’m sorry I was just-“ she began

“Sorry you wouldn’t be sorry if your own mother died, you only care about your self,” I say hearing the ambulance outside not long after the police cars, could I have stopped someone getting really hurt? 

“Actually Peter, you are have no idea what you are talking, my mother is dead and I was more than sorry,” her eyes were tearing up. I am an asshole, this isn’t me what am I doing? How could I have said those things to Mary Jane, I can’t believe myself, I had no idea about her mother, I feel glued to the spot. “I was sorry for the fact she lost her life, I was sorry that I would never see her ever again and I was mostly sorry for the things my father did to me after because If I thought t was bad before then I was very, very mistaken,” she began to sound hysterical. Oh god. I ran over and threw my arms around her and started stroking her soft hair.

“I am an idiot, please forgive me, I don’t know why I have been acting like this recently, its not me, I’m sorry, let me show you me,” I held her like she was the most important thing in my life, I scooped her up and carried her to her sofa and let her lay on me, “please talk to me MJ, please, I want to be there for you, I didn’t know anything about this,” she just sobbed into my chest, I positioned her so we were both lying on the sofa in each others arms. I kissed her forehead but not in a creepy way, just to show her I did care, that I had been an idiot. She must of cried for half an hour before she began to speak, before she divulged all this horrible information that I never expected to hear from her. I am shocked. I want to hold her and never let her go, maybe this had to be happen maybe I was exactly where I needed to be tonight. I let her talk until she couldn’t talk anymore until everything she had to say was said, “do you want me to stay here tonight?” is all I can muster, I feel her shaking in my arms.

MARY JANE P.O.V

I can’t believe he wants to stay here, I look up at him, “yeah sure, just text your aunt and make sure its ok,” I feel a bit warm inside now, everything I said was so horrible for me, but he is making me feel like its gonna be ok. I see him texting he did not seem to be asking, he was claiming to be staying at Neds for a science project, I smiled up at him she would of probably said no to staying in a girls house anyway. We just lay there for a while talking he played with my hair and squeezed my shoulder a lot this felt like the way things were supposed to be all along. He eventually got up and fixed my TV properly I grabbed him a soda I had a whiskey. Once we knew it was working we turned It back off, there was no need for it tonight, he told me about school, like he actually told me not like ‘yeah school was great’ he talked about loving science, I talked about how in school I loved English literature, we were flowing, this was bizarre. I pushed him gently so he lay back down and I crawled slightly on top of him, the way we were positioned earlier and I continued talking hoping he would kiss me but he didn’t and I fell asleep.

PETER P.O.V

I really wanted to kiss her but I couldn’t bring myself to it, would be in inappropriate giving what she just told me? Would she even of responded or would she have slapped me? In the morning I don’t think I woke her as I left, I don’t think I thought about much else except her in school. I didn’t tell Ned, that was her business, I just said I fixed her TV and we hung out and I admitted to him finally that she was a nice girl to which he said told you so. After school and after Spider-Man time I put the camera May got me to good use. I took loads of pictures at the park and I texted May saying not to keep me dinner I was gonna buy MJ take out with my allowance and actually stay this time, providing she doesn’t come out in a towel again. I knocked on her door with my camera around my neck and Indian food in a brown bag, she gushed at both, “this is really good, you know May was saying you liked taking pictures and stuff, I model as you know, why not take a few shots of me after dinner?” she offered smiling. Wow, I feel really nervous now, I swallow my food,

“Um yeah thanks, that would be good practice, you know,” she smiled at me, she looks amazing. She’s wearing a white half top and denim jeans with a black belt, she looks better every time I see her, is that possible? We finish off diner and she stands against the wall getting ready to pose,  
“Don’t make me look ugly,” she warns,

“I don’t think that’s possible,” I breathe, she smiled. While I’m taking her pictures I feel something strange something I never felt before even with Liz, what is this? She is so photogenic its scary, every photo is coming out great, no wonder she models. When I’m looking at her and she’s looking back with those emerald green eyes I feel like something is passing between us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool will be in the next chapter hold tight.


	4. SpideyPool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man finally meets the newest recruit of the avengers, trainee Deadpool. Also Mary Jane rubs into a familiar face

MARY JANE P.O.V

Ok so drinks with Megan came earlier than initially planned because guess who went and got herself an audition in an off Broadway production of Oliver! This girl did. Celebratory shots were one too many. It was nice to see my high school friends again, most are in college and partying it up, I am far past education after everything that is happened at home I do not think I could concentrate on such things. I guess I’m just going to bury my head in modeling and acting, I can fantasize that I am someone else that way. Everyone keeps commenting about how they see my shoots on Instagram and how much they loved them, while I was gossiping on there college details. Megan found herself a boy to make out with while we were dancing, a few boys bought me a drink throughout the night but my mind was stuck on my next-door neighbor Peter Parker. Peter and I have grown closer since I opened up to him and I really starting to see that he was a great guy, but am I the type of girl who would settle down? That was something I would have to remedy with myself. Ok so as I stumble out of the cab that left me to my apartment I realised I have had way too much to drink, trying to keep up with college students did not benefit me. Some guy was very creepy in the elevator and he could have easily been my dad’s age ugh. “Oh Crap!” I say aloud, my keys are not in my bag. Did I seriously lock my keys in my apartment! No way I could wake May for my spare keys, I know I’ll ring Peter. Weird that I have his number now. The phone rings off, “come on Pete,” I whisper trying again. A tired voice answered the phone,

“Hello,” he sounded so cute and sleepy,

“Hey Tiger,” I began flirtatiously, “I seem to have locked my keys in my apartment, May keeps my spare in the rack on the kitchen it has a lip-gloss key-chain can you bring it to me babe?” I ask,

“Babe? How much have you had to drink? Also its 4am, I have something important with the Stark Internship tomorrow,” he says murmurs, “But ok, I’ll be out now hold on.”

“See ya,” I hang up and a minute later he is out. I flash a smile at him and he pulls me into a warm hug,

“What am I going to do with you,” he says affectionately,

“Let me in would be a start,” I roll my eyes. He laughs and presents the key, gives it to me and guides my hand to the door with it, his fingers curling around it as he helps me unlock it. “Thanks babe,” I say,

“Again with the babe,” he breathes,

“Are you complaining?” I ask arching my eyebrow,

“Not at all,” he smiles. The door lays ajar and we’re lingering in the archway I wonder if I kiss him will he come in and join me. I don’t think about it for a second more so I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to my level our lips interlocking, for a second his tongue entered my mouth but then he pushed me off, “No,” he shakes his head, “You should get some sleep,” I sigh,

“Whatever,” I flick my hair and shut the door trying to hide the heartache from my face. This really sucked.

Peters P.O.V 

I’m sitting at the kitchen table my eyes feel heavy as I eat my cereal, May was having one of her very rare lay ins, that tend to only happen once a year, so I was left to prepare my own breakfast and because of being woke up at the early hours by a very drunk and affectionate MJ. I smile at the memory of her last night she looked fantastic, I shake my head as my watch beeps loudly in my ear and I stand quickly making my way towards the front door, grabbing my bag and jacket as I stop myself from calling back to May, I don’t want to wake her. I text Happy to tell him that I would not be taking a lift from him today, a little fresh air webbing my way through New York was definitely going to wake me up. 

I swing my way to the front door and wave at the man at the front desk, his face pales and his mouth shoots open, I look at him confused, is there something on my face, I think to myself before remembering that I am in full spidy gear and I smile to myself, 

“I have a meeting with her Stark,” I announce and he nods at me very slowly as he lifts the phone to his ear and begins to speak, 

“Mr Stark, Sp-Spiderman is hear to see you,” I hear him stutter and the voice and I hear the muttering from Mr Stark on the other end of the phone and the security man places the phone back down and pointed to the elevator, “12th floor,” I nod at his still shocked face as I stroll towards the doors and press the button, the doors open, three faces stare back at me, these three didn’t seem as impressed to have a super hero in front of them, they seemed to busy as they took their calls and continued to write on their reports. As the lift moved up, the stupid music filled my ears and I sighed, the man beside me looks at me out of the corner of his eye, 

“You would think they would update the music on these things wouldn’t you?” I asked giving a small laugh, he quickly looked away and put his attention back to his cell phone, I lean back on the wall and sigh again, rolling my eyes under my mask. The door pings open at floor 12 and I jump forward,

“Its been real guys, who said good conversation was dead,” I call back sarcastically, I don’t even think anyone listened. I open the giant doors in front of me and enter the room is covered in giant screens and a large wooden table in the middle with 10 chairs, four of them occupied by 4 people, Tony Stark, Scarlet witch, Black Widow and a guy a red and black suit who I could only assume was Deadpool, giving that is was the reason Tony had told me to come, the four of them look round as I enter and Tony smiled at me, 

“Spiderman so glad you made it, come sit and have a cup of coffee,” I walk towards the table and the guy in read stares at me, 

“It seems the adult conversation is over,” he winked at me, did Tony make his suit too, I think to myself, 

“I’m an adult,” I blurt out, it coming out a little more childish than I have obviously intended, I mentally slap myself,

“Sure you are kiddo, “ he laughs at his own joke and slaps himself on the leg, “Also kudos on the suit bro you have obviously took inspiration from yours truly,” he stands and walks towards me, I roll my eyes at him as he places his hand on my shoulder giving it a little squeeze, “Imitation is the biggest form flattery I am told,” he makes a kissy face towards me and I grunt moving away from him and taking a seat beside Tony,  
“Was it Avenger business?” I ask looking at Tony who throws me a side smile, 

“Nothing for you to worry about Spidy,” he smirks and points to the guy in red again, 

“Now the reason you’re here, you seemed to have already met him but that is Deadpool he likes guns and katana and has an insufferable love for not following the rules,” I can hear the frustration in his voice as I turn my head to face Deadpool who is standing with his face in his hands, showboat. I can feel his smugness all the way down the table. “This is scarlet witch and Black Widow, you have met them briefly before, they live in the tower so you know they like to come down and gaze at my memorizing good looks from time to time,” he smirks again and I see the girls roll their eyes, 

“Get over yourself Stark,” Scarlet says causing Black widow to laugh, 

“Aww come on Tony fill me in, is there a new mission?” I question and he rolls his eyes, his mouth opens to speak but the voice of Deadpool fills my ears and I almost throw a grenade wed at him, 

“Aww Mr Iron Man, Little Spidy wants to play with the big boys,” he jumps up on the table and the girls stifle their laughter as he walks towards Tony and kneeling down level to Tony’s face, his hands in a praying position, “Please can he come out a play, I promise to have him home by ten,” Tony laughs gently and shrugs towards me and I feel myself filling with anger and I stand up the chair falling behind me and I storm towards the door, 

“I didn’t come here to be made fun of Stark,” I turn to face them, my suits eyes squint angrily, Deadpool is on his back laughing to himself on the table and Tony composes himself as his eyes meet mine, 

“Spider-Man come on it was a joke, that’s what we do round here we have fun don’t we girls,” they both nodded, but the tension didn’t leave me as Deadpool sits up and slides off the table, 

“The first time I met him he stole my suit from the showers, and had me running round the tower in only a towel,” Black widow spoke up and pointed towards him, 

“Yeah with me I ended up throwing him up against that very wall, to which he responeded with it was one of his turn ons,” Scarlet Witch replied. 

“Good old Deadpool, he’s a swell guy I’ve been told,” Deadpool chimed in and I rolled my eyes sighing deeply, 

“I’m leaving I have other things to do,” I state and Tony lets out a long breath rubbing his face, 

“Deadpool apologize you have obviously upset him,” Tony says in a serious voice, Deadpool turns to face him and lifts his arms up in in a confused stance, “Now!” Tony demands and Deadpool throws his head back lowering his arms and turning to me, 

“I’m sorry like spider if I hurt your feeling even know it may have been full intentional,” he winks at me again and I feel the anger burn in me as he walks towards me, “Maybe we can have a couple of drinks some time because your obviously in love with me and completely obsessed, “ He slaps me on the back and I move away from him, 

“No thanks I already have a hot red-head at home waiting for me,” I couldn’t stop myself before the words came out of my mouth, but she had kissed me so obviously she is interested, but did I have to say it out loud? I mean of course I’m proud. 

“Sure you do nerd,” he answers back, His voice makes my skin crawl,

“Oh really we would love to meet her,” Tony pipes up and I freeze just nodding my head as Deadpool pulls open the doors behind me, 

“Anyway as riveting as this conversation and meeting with my biggest fan is I have training, lots or robots to be cut in half, if only they would bleed,” he says the last part in a dreamy tone, and I turn to face him, as he claps enthuasticly, “Until then later losers,” he spins to face us taking a bow, while walking backwards and closing the doors behind him. 

I stand in the elevator going down to the bottom floor again my thoughts over taken with MJ and that kiss, I should ask her out, like to dinner, that’s it I’m going to go home get changed, march over to her apartment and ask her out, she is obviously going to agree.

MARY JANE P.O.V

Ok so is it totally pompous to assume that I smashed the audition? Well whether or not that is the case I fucking smashed it! The director was thankfully a guy so he loved my face. Yeah but I think I nailed the acting part too, and lets get real I have the voice of a freaking angel. I am excited to tell May. Not only this but I ran into Harry Osborne from high school, who has had a thing for me since well forever and that really helped me forget that I was completely mortified from me trying to kiss Peter. Seriously MJ! I was a drunken mess. Anyway he insisted on getting me coffee to go and we had a nice walk where he actually asked me out to dinner, in a pretty expensive place by the sounds of things. Typical Osborn. If this was any other time I would of said no, but I just got turned down by Peter freaking Parker, a high school student nearly three years my junior, no way was I in a position to turn anyone down. So I said yes, one date couldn’t hurt right? Especially from one of the most wealthy people in NYC. May was going to freak out! She hasn’t heard of me going on any type of date since I took up residence next door. And unfortunately I was borderling on my first real heartache; I had to get over Peter and rid myself of any weird thoughts I had towards him. I must of only been in Mays ten minutes before he emerged from his room,

“Hey MJ,” he smiled, that gorgeous smile. Ugh stop it Mary Jane!,

“Oh hi Peter,” I said indifferently, “Anyway May so after the audition which I smashed hung-over or not, yes I am an acting prodigy! I ran into Harry Osborne from high school, he is studying science in college now,” I say leaning over the table,

“Oh,” she says cautiously.

MAY P.O.V

Oh god I think I know where this is this going. I’m not stupid I raised Peter from he was no age, and I pick up on a thing or two I hope this isn’t going where I think its going. “As in Oscorb? Like Norman’s kid, you know thee Norman Osborn?” I hear him say wearily,

“Yeah that one,” she said snarky before turning to me, “And he wants to take me to dinner!” she perked up, before I had time to think of what kind of game she was playing I heard a glass break. I turn round to realize Peter had broke it in his hand as he was cut, “Oh my god what the hell,” Mary Jane said standing up her Brooklyn accent thicker than ever. 

“Oh its ok, I think it was cracked already,” I said shakily, “Peter I’ll clean that up, go wash your hands,” I manage. This was not going to be good,

“Hope you’re ok Peter,” Mary Jane coos, “May I’m going to lye down, need to sleep this off,” and with that she walked out.

“Oh Peter,” I say sympathetically walking towards him. He moves out of the way quickly,

“I’m Fine May,” he blurts our frustrated, “Honestly its no big deal,”


	5. Consider me your new date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when Deadpool meets the hot red head that Spider-Man bragged about upon meeting him?

MARY JANE P.O.V

Things were getting a lot colder around New York City with Christmas just around the corner. I’ve now been dating Harry Osborne for over a month and bit and my first play since getting my own apartment, Oliver! Is drawing closer to opening night. I’m actually very busy gotten, sleep deprived would be the word. I get out with Harry once a week for dinner and drinks though; sometimes we double up with whoevers dangling on Megan’s arm that week. Harry has recently suggested that I hook Peter up with a girl in his college class named Gwen Stacey apparently with what I have told him about Peter they would be perfect together (and I talk about Peter A LOT!) of course I told him I would mention it to Peter. I have no intention of mentioning it to Peter. Peter is kind of becoming a best friend to me I can tell him anything, anything except the fact that I am absolutely and utterly crazy about him. I guess this Gwen girl would be a great girl for him, she is clearly smarter than me and is into the same stuff, I bet she likes Star Wars, I have never even seen any of the movies. We know she likes science because she is studying it along side Harry, maybe if I had gone on to college he’d take me more seriously. Finally my shift is over and I get to meet Megan at the mall for tacos yay. I throw my work uniform into a black satchel and slip into a denim skirt fishnet tights with a black top and leather jacket, its cold as the north pole but hey I look cute. The tacos were heavenly, hearing about Megan’s neurotic love life not so much. woah did I really sound like that before Harry? Ugh I am disgusting. We are disgusting. We walked around a shop that sells things like records and DVDS after she picks up a David Bowie record that she will never actually listen to, to purchase just so her dorm looks cool. I on the other hand have spotted Star Wars, all three of the original movies on offer in a box set. You know if Peter likes them so much they must be good, and maybe he’ll watch them with me. I pull out my cell,

Hey Tiger, Swing by mine after I get out of rehearsals, around ten? Xx

Peter :  
Hello MJ. Yeah 10s cool. Should be finished up with the Stark internship by then. Xxx

He always gives me more kisses on the end of a text than I give him. Gives me a thrill. I’m sick. He’s gonna be so stoked when I show him. Rehearsals never fail to make me laugh. The kids are so funny, and the guy playing Fagin I am actually able to converse with now, he scared me in the beginning. I was more happy when I opened the door to Peter though, “Hey Red! How was rehearsals?” he asked flashing a gorgeous smile at me. I seriously think I am melting.

“Great, its starting to come together really well,” I told him, “and the Internship?” he always seemed a bit off when I questioned him about this,

“Yeah you know, same old same old,” he rolled his eyes, “How come you’re not with Harry? With it being a Friday night and all,” I don’t know why but I’m interpretating it as a longing look. Maybe I’m crazy? Who knows. 

“Yeah well he can wait till tomorrow,” I smile and pull the box set out of my satchel. His eyes widened. “I decided to give Star Wars a go!” his lips quivered into a smile, “oh my god should I have invited Ned? “ I totally spaced!

“What? Uh no, no no he hes got a thing,” and with that we were sitting on the sofa together centimeters away. “You do realize you have to read all that writing?” he laughed as this paragraph emerged from nothing onto the screen.

“Seriously?” I laughed

“Yes, come on, nerd up MJ,” he nudged me. The film was longer than I expected, I must of started resting my head on his shoulder half way into it. I must say it was better than I expected. Why didn’t I watch this stuff sooner? Gwen Stacey who? Then the credits rolled.

“Ok so does Leia get with Hans or Luke?” I shake him,

“You’ll have to wait,” I groan, “we can watch the next one next Friday ok?” 

“It’s a date,”

PETER’S P.O.V

Throwing myself bag on to the floor and flopping back on to my bed I sigh a wide smile across my face, tonight was fun, I think back to MJ’s head slowly moving into a laying position on my shoulder and I smile wider to myself. I’m glad she finally watched Star Wars, I mean it’s a crime she hadn’t watched it already, but that has been fixed now. I slowly pull myself up, smile still intact, and undress into my pajama bottoms, MJ’s face stayed in my mind, her eyes moving forward and back on the screen watching everything that was happening. I ‘m glad that Harry wasn’t around tonight, and just like that my mood dropped, faster than gravity pulling at an egg and I sink back into my bed, my eyes beginning to water as I think of the two of the together laughing and kissing. I breathe deeply as the tears stream down my face and punch at the bed, how could she actually stand him, he’s just a rich kid that gets everything handed to him, it’s not my fault I can’t buy her everything she wants. I let out a loud sigh and scream mentally, I can feel how puffy my eyes are getting from crying and rub the tears away with the back of my hand. A small line of light appeared on my wall as my door opened slowly, 

“Peter you ok in here?” I hear the low voice of May ask as she pushes the door fully open and stands in the doorframe with a cup of something hot, the steam moving in the light. I quickly rub my eyes and take a deep breathe but she cuts me off before I find the words, “Peter I’m here to talk,” she continued and walked into the room and taking a seat on the edge of my bed and placing her hand on mine, the heat of the cup made me realize how cold I was and I turned to face her, my mind telling me to just brush her off but before I could stop it myself it just ran out of my mouth, 

“What would you do if uncle Ben had of chosen someone else?” I pause my breathing and wait for her to answer, cursing myself in my mind, Damn it Peter you should have just pretended to be asleep like every other time, I think and try to pull my hand away but she squeezes it lightly, 

“Well he didn’t” I could hear the smile in her voice as she remembered him and I could feel her eyes searching my face in the dim light, “But if I truly had to think of it I would say that I would probably be hurting a lot, it would kill me to see your uncle Ben with someone else,” she sighed and rubbed the back of my hand with her thumb, I sat up and my gaze met hers, 

“It hurts Aunt May and I want to make it stop, it isn’t fair,” I also cry but stop myself and place my head in my hands, “It was easier to pretend she didn’t mean anything when she was always there,” I see her half smile, 

“She must be one special girl if she has caught your attention,” she smiled and handed me the hot cup, coco how does she always know when I need it, I instantly warm as I take as sip, smiling weakly at her, “Your never to old for my world famous healing coco,” we laugh lightly together, May always has a way of making me feel like everything is going to be ok, “ But if she is someone you truly have feelings for I say go after her, show her how you feel and if it’s meant to be then it will happen, who the lucky girl?” she squeezed my hand again and stands up. I clam up at her question and feel my cheeks heating slightly,

“Yo-you don’t know he-her,” I stutter and rub the back of my head with my hand and laugh nervously, “She’s a girl from school,” I finish and force an awkward smile at her, she laughs lightly, 

MAY’S P.O.V 

Mary Jane.

PETER’S P.O.V

“I have work in the morning so I need to go to bed, but if you need me during the night you know where I am,” she walked to the door and turned to face me again, “Besides your uncle Ben would never have chanced his arm with another women I mean have you seen your aunt May I’m a catch,” she stated, I almost chocked on my hot chocolate as I laughed at her, she winked at me before closing the door behind her, leaving me once more in the dark but feeling nearly as shit as I had before she had come in.

MJ P.O.V

I feel asleep on that Friday with Peters scent surrounding me. Saturday entailed a shift at the diner followed by Harry picking me up from outside my apartment block in a limo. I mean what girl doesn’t want this? This is great right? Some champagne waiting inside while he is in a dazzling suit, asked what color dress I was wearing so he could match with his tie (blue, I’m wearing blue) and he’s nice I mean he is really, really nice. He talks about how he always wanted to treat me like this, how I was the most beautiful in our entire school. Something just seems like it is missing though. Something I yearn so deeply for, a voice in my head whispers Peter.

We get to the restaurant in Manhattan and it is probably the prettiest inside of a building I have ever seen. It’s a spectacle to be seen. This was the life I was working towards, I couldn’t be stuck in that smelly diner forever, but I was starting to think this couldn’t be my man. Harry wasn’t even my boyfriend we were just dating. I was afraid he was going to ask very soon though. He was talking about how much he liked me when I excused myself quickly, from the table because I spotted Tony freaking Stark. “Oh hello, beautiful,” he said as I approached, I noticed a blonde woman sitting over at a table close by giving him a look, “Sorry but I’m taken.” He went to walk away  
“No, I’m not actually interested,” I laughed

“Then you’re mentally ill.”

“No, not that, you know my friend Peter Parker he interns for you,” I explained. “I just wanted to say hello, Peters great I mean, I hope you know how lucky you are to have him,” I feel stupid. For some reason I think he’s scanning my hair,

“Red head,” he says to himself, “Well I’m hosting a New Years eve party and Peter will be invited, your welcome to come along with him,” he said checking his watch, then looking over I heard Harry behind me, “Just you though don’t bring the Osborne brat,” he said in my ear, then smiled condensingly at Harry. I immediately pull out my phone and ignore Harry saying, 

“What was that all about,”

I type… Yo Tiger, it looks like you have a hot date to that New Years eve party.xx

A confused Peter replied,

Huh? I didn’t ask anyone, I don’t think I’m going to even bother with it. xxx

I reply.. YES YOU ARE. Because I’m your date!! Tony Stark just basically set us up haha xxx

Well in that case I’d be delighted xxxx

I hugged my phone inwardly and made my way back to the table with Harry.

DEADPOOL’S P.O.V

“I mean how can you charge 50 dollars for one single plate of fries but you aren’t able to quickly make me up a Chimichanga? I mean that’s crazy I’m almost 100 percept sure you have a deep fryer back there,” I question the confused waiter as he looks over his shoulder at his manger behind him,

“I’m sorry sir but we don’t sell those here, I’m sure you can get one on the corner of the street two blocks away, now if you please people are eating and your attire is not approuite,” he tried to usher me out the door and I laugh at him slapping him on the back, 

“Now listen man I have tried to be patient with you, I haven’t eaten since dinner and I am not walking two blocks when you can just make me one here, WHAT HAPPENED TO THE CUSTOMER IS ALWAYS RIGHT,” I shut and the waiters face drops, I know myself I am not going to get served here but damn is it fun to watch them,

“Sir pl-“ he begins but I cut him off as I notice Stark talking to a tall red head, red head, red head, I think over and over in my mind and then it clicks, my eyes squint and I smirk in my mask.

“Enough Robert I’m going to take something to go,” I say and the waiter looks at me confused, 

“My name is not-“ I cut him off,

“I honestly don’t care,” I laugh and run over to Stark and the girl,

“Red hair, model right?” I speak up and the girl turns to face me, Tony stares at me, “I have a problem and you look like a girl that can handle herself, you see I’m frightened to walk home alone could you walk me,” I bat my eyes at her and she looks at me weird, 

“Deadpool-“ Tony begins and I hold up my hand, 

“Tony don’t be rude, you might want, now you might just wanna text little spider-boy there because we are going to have a situation on our hands ” I say in a mocking tone, that’ll tell him for telling me to mind my manners, 

“I’m sorry I have to get back to my date,” she answers and begins to walk away, on no you don’t, I smirk,

“Consider me your new date, come quickly we gotta a lot things to see and hopefully not enough time,” I say as I grab her, throwing her over my shoulder and running straight through the glass window, the wind is refreshing on my face as the red head screams loudly, like music to my ears.

PETER P.O.V 

Ned and me decided that tonight was guys night, no homework, just 100% lego and popcorn. We are in the middle of building the shire when my phone beeps loudly on the table; leave it Peter you promised Ned. Ned elbows me on the arm, 

“That could be important,” he says and stands, walking over and grabbing my phone, I roll my eyes and sigh, 

“Always on call,” I smiled weakly and he laughs. I look at the text on my phone, it’s from Tony Stark, Himself, NOT HAPPY, I almost jump a little from getting a text from Tony, even know I have been working with him for months now I still find myself fanboying a little bit. 

Peter, we have to meet now, I’m at the Manhattan elite, Deadpool showed up and we have a problem, Deadpool has taken your red head,

Shit, I jump up from the floor and stare at Ned,

“I’m sorry Ned I have to go, Its Deadpool, he has MJ,” the words rush from my mouth as I pull on my suit and head for the window, 

“MJ? Who’s Deadpool?” Ned questions and I ignore him, 

“Sorry but I really gotta go,” I finish as I shot my web to the building opposite and head to meet Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If possible comment some feed back :) please and thankyou


	6. Would you like to come inside?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man must save said red head from Deadpool, but is he a bit more familiar than she ever imagined?

MJ P.O.V

What the fuck is happening. Some deranged freak in a red suit has captured me and we have crashed through the freaking window. Why? You may ask. If my ears are not deceiving me its to lure Spider-Man out… I have never even met Spider-Man, I mean in my dreams maybe but in reality I was all spidyed out. What was this man going to do to me? I think im hyperventilating but I’m not 100% sure. Is Spider-Man going to save me? I mean he saves everybody right? I guess it doesn’t matter that we don’t know each other but why does this stupid insane latex weirdo think we do? Oh god. I kick him in the side and start elbowing his chest to get away I heard him laughing it infuriates me so I hit harder.

“A feisty redhead, nice,” he gasps, I roll my eyes and continue to kick him. Then he grabs me by my legs seizing them together and lifting me over his shoulder so I start pounding his back with my fists.

“Let me go, you manic,” I scream there is people shouting at him so he begins to run away from the commotion I do not stop punching him but I am growing weary. “Do you have something lacking in your brain? Dude I don’t even know Spider-Man!” I exclaim wanting to kick him but he has me in a tight grip. 

“Sure you don’t red,”

PETERS P.O.V

I’m webbing my way towards the restaurant that Tony had told me Deadpool had crashed and taken MJ from and I can hear people screaming below me. I pinpoint Tony in the crowd and land in front of him; his girlfriends face was seemed hardly fazed as he meets my gaze,

“Tony what way did they go?” I question my voice urgent as I look around me, they couldn’t have gotten far, I mean he couldn’t fly, could he? No Peter don’t be stupid, I thought to myself and heard Tony sigh, 

“P- I’m Spiderman,” I stopped myself from saying my name as the crowd watched around us “He’s just playing a game, it’s what he does. Try not to take it to heart” He said and took a drink from his glass, “he seem me talking to your friend MJ and put two and two together in order to draw you out to play in one of his little games,” 

“Tony what way did they go?” I ask again this time my voice more aggressive than I intended, Tony lifted his eyebrow and pointed towards a giant building at the end of the block, 

“That way, but bare what I said in mind he wants to get you worked up and the worst thing you can do is let him do it,” I nod and set of again in chase of them.

DEADPOOL P.O.V 

The red head continues to thump at my back as I walk up the stairs of the building and I can’t help but laugh, she truly is trying to save herself, it’s not like I’m going to kill her, oh wait, that would really set little spider off, I shake my head,

“No Deadpool, bad thought, bad thought,” I say out loud and the red head stops hitting me, “Sorry it’s not like me to speak my thoughts aloud in a hostage situation,” I say to her and she gasps holding her breath, “But you know first time for everything,’ I finish and slap her ass and she lets out a little scream, 

“Don’t touch me you pervert!” she shouts at me and begins kicking her legs and punching me once again in the back,

“I have been known to have some peeping Tom tendencies but a full blown pervert…” I pause and place my hand on my heart, “ well you probably wouldn’t be wrong,” I continue as I kick open the roof door and she lets out a groan of frustration,

“Put me down I have already told you I don’t know Spider-Man, your actually disturbed,” I can hear her voice is hoarse as she sighs deeply. I place her down against a vent and undo the rope on my belt, In order to tie her up, nothing creepy you sickos 

“Now be a good little red and sit still while I gently tie you for the Spider,” I say in a mocking baby voice and I can see the anger in her face as her gaze meets mine, “But if you do struggle I will have to tie you tighter and I don’t want to hurt you,” I say and tie a knot and stand up looking down at her,

“Fuck you,” she spits at me and I once again place my hand on my heart,

“Very hurtful it seems,” I fake a crying tone and I sit cross-legged across from her, “and now we wait for our guest of honour,”

PETER P.O.V 

I scan the building below me as I search for any spec of red that can be seen. My heart is racing. I shouldn’t have opened my big mouth when I first met him, why did I let him get under my skin like that. Now I have gotten MJ into this situation and who knows what he was going to do, was he going to hurt her? Oh my god he’s going to mention the whole girlfriend thing and I going to have to try and explain to MJ, who I have to pretend not to know, why this lunatic thinks- My brain stops as my gaze falls on two moving figures and I feel the anger build up inside me as I release my web and fall straight down landing only meters from them. Deadpool jumps up and lets out an excited squeal placing clapping his hands together like an excited child. 

“Oh it’s about time I thought you were never going to come and save your g-“ I web his mouth to cut him off,

“Deadpool what are you doing?’ I question storming towards him as he fumbles about trying to clear the web of his mouth,

“If your going to do that at least buy me dinner first, I mean we haven’t even discussed date nights I mean do you like scary movies? Are you old enough for scary movies?” My head is filled with his voice as he talks and I grab him by the throat,

“Enough Deadpool,” I growl at him, I can feel his smugness as I stare ate him,

“Your right a fifteen rated would be the limit for you, wouldn’t want you getting nightmares,” he chokes out as he pulls at my hands, 

“If you keep chocking me like this I’m going to have to call you by a different name Da-“ I know where he’s going with this and throw him backwards, his back hitting off the wall behind him, he stands up laughing, “That touched a nerve,” he giggles to himself as he rubs his back.

I ignore him and turn to face MJ, and begin to untie her,

“M-“ I stop myself, “My apologizes ma’am for his behaviour he’s going through some issues right now,” I place my hand out in front of her to help her up when my spidy-sense starts to go off. As I turn to face Deadpool I feel a hard kick to my side, the air leaves my lungs, 

“SPIDER-MAN” She screams and I blink through the pain and his laughter fills my ears, 

“Enough little lady, the big boys are playing,” he states in a playful tone,

“Leave him alone!” she shouts and I jump up, my webs at the ready for whatever he had planned,

“Deadpool if you let this go now, I’ll tell Tony we sorted everything out like the adults we are,” I say, hoping we can just relax the situation, 

“But were is the fun in that kiddo?” he asks and pulls his Katanas from behind his back and running straight at me, I web to the wall behind him and out of his way, quickly grabbing MJ as I pass. I sit her on the ground below me and use my webs to pull the Katanas from Deadpool’s hands, he stands with his back to use, scratching at the top of his head in a confused manner before spinning round, “Hey that’s not fair,” he mocks me and reaches behind him and pulls out a long sliver object, my spidy-sense is on full speed as I focus my eyes at what he held in his and he points it towards MJ. My heartbeat has never been so loud in my ears as she screams. I try my web as I did with his swords, but he jumps out of the way without taking his aim of her. I’ll kill him.

“DEADPOOL STOP THIS BEFORE SOMEONE GETS HURT!” I shout and stand in-between MJ and the gun, “you have taken this to far,” I continue lowering my voice as to not push him further, 

“I just wanna ask some questions, I mean you seemed pretty tense last time we met,” he moans and leans back on one leg, “God knows why I mean I was just trying to welcome you to the family,” he continued and his finger twitched causing my heart to thump,

“Deadpool please whatever problem you have with me, leave the girl out of this,” I try and calm him; scared at any moment he might pull the trigger. Deadpool lowers his guns and stares at me,

“Problem?” he asks and laughs.

MJ P.O.V

Oh holy shit, this is it, this is the night I die. Unless Spider-Man can get me out of this one. He is weirdly attractive but in a familiar way, I probably don’t even know what I’m talking about I mean I can’t put my finger on it, and honestly with this deranged piece of crap holding a gun I don’t have a lot of time to think. I don’t want to die I think, I hoped this wasn’t how I’d go but I always had an unnerving feeling about being held at gun point, you know living in New York City and all. However what I didn’t count on was having my very own super hero there if that ever happened. This was probably the only situation with me and him that I might actually live to see another day. Come on Spider-Man do something! I’m counting on you. I think of all the people I love I think especially of my Aunt Anna, May and Peter, what if I never got to see them again? My heart fell to my bottom when I thought of Peter. He and aunt May would have each other for comfort but they already suffered a loss.

DEADPOOL P.O.V.

I watch as Spidy stands in front of the red head and I smirk, knew this was the right girl as soon as I spotted her with Tony. Spider-Man thinks I have a problem with him, a problem, can no one take joke in this town, I mean come on I’m not a murderer… well not unless someone paid me enough. 

“Spider-Boy I do not have a problem with you, I just wanna ask some questions jeez I thought that was clear,” I say and point my gun back at the red head, 

“CLEAR? “ he shouts at me, “You kidnapped a random girl you never met to ask me some questions? Are you mentally distrubed?” He says and moves towards me webs at the ready.

“Is disturbed everyone word of the day or am I missing something, that is the second time someone has called me that in less than an hour,” I push my chest out proudly, “but yes I am thank you for asking,’ I laugh at him never moving my gun, 

“Fine Deadpool you win, ask me the questions,” Spider-Man says in a low tone, I can tell he’s getting frustrated.

“Yay! Ok well really it’s just one question,” I rub behind my head and place the tip of my gun on my chin, “how did someone who can’t take a joke end up with such a fiery red head?” I question and Spider-Man looks from me to the girl, I have embarrassed him I can tell,

“What? We aren’t together! I don’t even know him! I never met him until you kidnapped me!’ I hear her say in a loud panicked voice and I lift my eyebrow, 

“Then why did Spidy here tell me you were his girlfriend?” I stretch my neck to meet her gaze and I see her cheeks blush, 

“I-I-I didn’t say it was her,” Spider-Man stutters out and I can feel myself becoming bored as the both of them shift in a embarrassed cringy sort of way that makes my stomach turn and I make a fake barf noise and wave my gun around, “WOAW WOAW!’ he shouts at me and or a second I’m confused as to why Oh yeah my gun, I laugh out loud and place it back into my belt, 

“Fine save her and take her home,” I roll my eyes at them and begin to walk away, “Keep your secrets for now love birds but Deadpool always finds out,” I sing at them, “Bye losers I’m going for a chimichanga, downtown has the best ones in NYC, we should get one sometime.” And with that I front flip of the edge of the building, landing on the fire exit stairs below.

PETER P.O.V 

I relax and let out a loud sigh of relief as Deadpool disappeared over the edge of the building. I can feel my heart returning to normal beat pace as I stand in the silence for a moment. 

“A friend of yours?” The soft voice of MJ says from behind me, I spin round quickly, I for a moment forgot that she was there because I was to focus on that nutjob. I’ll have to report all this to Tony in the morning. I take a deep breath and try and disguise my voice,

“Sorry about that he’s just a bit unhinged, I’ll make sure to report him first chance I get, “ I say as I lift her into my arms and walk to the edge of the building,

“What are you doing?” she questioned as she looked over the edge and her face paled, oh yeah, duh Peter explain to people before you web them half way round New York City, 

“I’m taking you home, wouldn’t want you risking running into Deadpool twice in one night,” I say in a sift voice waiting for her approval, 

“No I guess your right,” she answers breathlessly as she pulls herself closer to me, my hearts starting to beat again, but this was for a better reason, 

“Hold on tight and I’ll have you home in no time, “ I say and jump off the edge, her screams fill my ears as she clings on to me for dear life. 

The wind pushes her scent into my nose as we move round each building. We are only two buildings down from her door when he voice reaches my ears, 

“Why did he think you said I was your girlfriend,” her voice was a soft shout as we land on top of her building. I laugh nervously and feel my voice stick in my throat, 

“W-Well like I said He’s un-unhinged” I continue my laugh as I lower her to the pavement in front of her building, and she steadies herself now staring up at me, as I hang there upside down. She pushes a piece of hair behind her ear and blushes, “This is your stop,” I say my throat dry as I stare at her hanging upside down using my webs,

“I never told you where I lived,” she laughed lightly and I almost lost my grip, Jesus Parker how could you be so stupid, how are you going to explain your way out of this one, 

“Aahh Spidy- sense, well I have to go now-,” I ramble on but she places her finger on my lips and gently peels down my mask, only revealing my lips, “I don’t think I thanked you properly,”

, “ Woaw this isn’t a good idea, I mean it co-“ I start but she cuts me off by pacing her lips on mine. Those same soft lips I have felt once before in a more drunken situation. She pulls back and smiles at me, her cheeks red as she tucks another piece of hair behind her ear. 

“Thank you again, Spider-man,’ she giggles and gently rubs my face, “Hopefully we meet again in a more desirable time,” she laughs at herself and I hang there still stunned as she walks past me and through the door. I can see people stopping and staring at me, I shake my head and shoot my web pulling myself back up to the top of the building and taking a deep breath.

MJ P.O.V

Wait what am I doing? I run back outside. He’s half way up the building, “Hey Spider-Man,” I call, he haults. His masked white eyes focusing on me he begins to make his way down my apartment block. 

“Yes ma’am what is it?” he asks, his voice there is something about that voice. Do I know that voice?

“I was just wondering, would you like to come inside?” ok I’m blushing, seriously heavy I’m like a sundried tomato and you can only guess its not flattering with my hair.

“C-come inside?” he asks, I can hear how breathless he is. I bat my eyes,

“Yeah, you know for a little while at least,” I smile a toothy smile.

“Sure,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will get raunchy. Feedback would be appreciated


	7. What were you thinking?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After inviting Spider-Man in for a thank you drink MJ finds herself in a pretty sticky situation resulting in her having to get the attention of Aunt May to rescue her ...

PETER P.O.V

I follow her to her apartment door, straight across from Aunt May’s this is so weird, and I wait for her to open the door, Please hurry up May could turn that corner or open the door at any moment. She pushes the door open and my heart starts to beat a little faster than I wanted it to, I can hear it in my ears. 

“Make yourself at home,” MJ says as she turns and smiles at me, her cheeks a little blushed as she spoke softly. I close the door behind me, I’m to scared to talk encase she recognizes my voice and I can feel my hands getting sweaty as we walk deeper into her apartment and she points to the couch, “Sit I’ll get you a drink as a thank you,” she continued and winked at me. I try to walk as confidently as I can to the couch and sit, stiffly as I hear her moving around in the kitchen. I try to relax my breathing, why did she invite me in? Not that I’m complaining but I mean what does she want? I think in my head and feel my heart jump as a glass appears in front of my face. I have never been so glad to be wearing a mask than now. I reach up and take the glass from her, 

“Thanks,” I try and force my voice to sound deeper than it is; she stares at me for a few seconds before she smiles again,

“Whiskey, I hope you like it, it’s all I have in at the moment,” she smiles again, “I’m just going to freshen up a little,” she giggles and it fills my ears and she walks towards the back of the apartment. I can feel my mouth go dry, I have seen this in hundreds of movies that code words for- I cut my brain off and shake my head as I notice I had moved the glass to my mouth,

“No whiskey for you Parker,” I mutter under my breath and quickly pour the drink out the slightly open window and place it down on the table in front of me. It feels weird being in MJ’s house as Spider-Man, I mean I have been here as Peter and it didn’t feel this weird, even know we had that fight I mentally slap myself for my mouth during that. My head starts moving quickly with thoughts of what might be happening right now at this moment and I can feel my manhood twitch, Spider-Man, I mentally I scold myself and it’s as if a light turns on in my mind, I’m Spider-Man! She doesn’t know I’m Peter, why am I trembling like he would? I mean come on of course she would invite me inside… I did just save her life, I mean if it wasn’t for me who knows what Deadpool would have done. I feel myself smirk under my mask as I hear a light cough from behind me and I stand and face the door. My mouth snaps out and I stare at the scene in front of me. MJ is stood wearing a red see through, thigh length lingerie set – a set I have seen her in before, in a catalogue she modeled for, she is stood turning a piece of her hair in her fingers as she stares at me. I can feel my cheeks turning red under my mask and my manhood is now aching against the suit as I look her up and down, I mentally shout at myself say something! Anything! YOUR GOD DAMN SPIDER-MAN! 

I strut towards her and I can see her eyes light up as she relaxes against me, her arms around my neck, and I jumps, I catch her under her legs and lift her into a comfortable sitting position against me. She can definitely feel my ‘Confidence’ up against her as she gasps lightly. 

“Bedroom,” I demand, shocking even myself, and she giggles at me and points her head back to the door behind her, 

“Down at the end of the hall stud,” I thrust lightly towards her and her eyes close as I walk us to her room, kicking open the door with my foot and placing her on the bed and standing above her and staring down at her. She places her hands on my mask and begins to lift it. I pull back and shake my head,

“Not this time,” I say sternly and her body wiggles softly on the bed as she smirks at me,

“Then how is this going to work, if I can’t even see your face?” she laughs and sits up on her elbows, her eyes never leaving me. I stand to undress from the neck down, our eye contact is so intense you could also feel it in the room. Once I am done I walk to her, using my legs to go in between hers and opening them and little more roughly than I had meant to, but see her shiver as I do so, this is a good thing. I lift her hands above her hand, against the headboard of her bed and quickly web them in place, she gasps hard and looks above her, her hips moving lightly as she does so and she turns to face me again, “Spider-Man’s a freak in the sheets,” she giggles and I fell myself twitch again just looking over her body as she lays there, held in place and before I know it I have began to push myself inside her. MJ moans loudly in my ear and I continue to thrust into her, finally feeling myself enter her, I groan loudly, going slowly at first, I can feel her moving her hips in line with mine as I move in and out of her slowly. Her head is pushed back into the pillow as she moaned louder, “Harder,” she moans out as she arches her back and I comply with her wanting. I thrust harder into her, picking up speed as I go, our breathing is rapid as she tries to look at me but her eyes close from the pleasure and I can feel myself building as I look down at her, moving faster and harder into her, my groans loud as our sweating bodies meet, her moans filling my ears causing my manhood to twitch with in her. I grab hold of her hip and pull her down on me as I thrust, and then it hits me, I’m about to cum, shit fuck, I think in my head as I begin to panic and look around quickly, unable to stop myself from what I was doing, but I’m almost there I can feel it and with one last hard thrust I pull out, my cum spits from the end of my manhood and lands on her stomach, her eyes shoot open in surprise and my heart stops. I stand quickly as she giggles lightly at me, her breathing shallow and quick as she watches me grab my suit and pull it on quickly, I can feel her tension as I move towards the window, 

“Where-“ she begins but I don’t hear what she says as I climb out the window and web off to calm myself in the darkness of New york City, How did I ever think I could pull this off.

MJ P.O.V 

Oh my freaking god, did he seriously just leave me webbed to my fucking bed? I can’t move my goddamn hands. I mean that was great, little short, maybe he hasn’t had it in a while? You know with saving the world and all? My lady parts are tingling when he was in them, he was bigger than I initially thought he was going to be, you know with wearing spandex I thought I seen it all, apparently not. And oh angels, but its only common curtsey to untie or in this case de-web the girl you just engaged in the throws of passions with and at least clean your fucking spunk off her stomach. I sat there rethinking this whole decision; I must of thought about it for around 55 minutes you know possibly bordering on an hour and I’m going out of my freaking mind! I’m on the verge of tears. Harrys been and gone to outside my apartment shouting and knocking to see if I got home or if I was still kidnapped he’s probably been to the cops now but I couldn’t bring myself to answer and say I was in, ok true he wasn’t my boyfriend I had kissed other guys and I’m sure he was aware of that. However I didn’t want him to find me covered in spidy-mess and webbed to my bed. I couldn’t just lay here any longer though. I try to force my hands free they’ve budged slightly since the last time I tried. I don’t think I was getting out of this alone. I start calling for help. This is going to take humiliation to the next level. I start hitting the wall with my head so May will hear me and shouting as loud as I could. I hear her at the door, “Mary Jane are you ok? Is someone hurting you do I need to call the cops?” she sounds worried.

“NO,” I shout, “don’t call anyone. I’m alone I’m trapped can you please come in, do you have your key?” I feel myself crying

“Yeah sweetheart,” I hear her call. The apartment door opens, “where are you? What do you mean you’re trapped?” she’s making her way towards me but the bedroom door is shut.

“Stay where you are a minute,” I gasp. “Can you please grab the biggest knife you can find in the kitchen and bring it here to my bedroom,”

“Mary Jane, what on earth is going on?”

“Please,” I beg, the sound of the footsteps move in the direction of the kitchen, “Oh and May before you open this door, I’m not decent, I really apologize, this is not what I planned?”

“Mary Jane has Harry left you in um a situation,” her voice is shaky, “Because you ought to call it off with that boy if he did, I didn’t peg Harry to be one to do this,” she’s off in a rant, “You know I’ve told you about sleeping with boys and what I think of it, what would your aunt Anna say about this?” she takes the knife out of the drawer, “She would be just so angry with you, you are only a young girl, you have your whole life a head of you, to be meeting boys,” May is running out of breath, “You can’t just give it up, and sure Harry seemed lovely but look where giving it up to him has got you,” she’s moving towards the door, “you really got to think, wait till I see him, I’ll be giving him a piece of my mind,” seriously she sounds like she she’s my freaking mother. The door swings open 

“Yeah it wasn’t Harry,” my face goes redder than my hair.

MAY POV

My eyes go straight to the webs. WHAT THE FUCK. Peter you didn’t, surely I raised him with sense. Wait till he gets home.

MJ POV 

Ok I really think she’s judging me her eyes are locked in on these webs, 

“Can you please cut me out of these things,” and she does it takes a while but we get there I cry through it she hugs my head really quickly and kisses my forehead, finally she gets me out. “Thank you so much, I don’t know how long I would have been stuck there if you hadn’t of helped,” I’m breathing really loudly, “I got kidnapped by some guy in a black and red suit and spider-man he saved me, this weird guy thought Spider-Man was my boyfriend. I don’t know why but he did and then Spider-Man saved me and and,” I’m crying and I’m covered in cum,

“Mary Jane, I think you should shower, well talk tomorrow ok, I hope your ok, I don’t know what your going to tell Harry,” she wasn’t even looking at me, this was awkward.

“Yeah I’ll shower,” and with that she left.

PETER POV

So I have came to my senses and saved a lady from getting robbed in the process. I just left the girl that’s possibly the love of my life webbed to a bed. I had an amazing time with her then panicked and left. Stupid Parker. I’ve decided it I’m going to go home and change and see if she’s alright, but it has to be as me, she won’t talk to Spider-man right now I don’t imagine. I begin to worry. I hope she’s ok. I am an idiot. What if she finds out it was I? Would I ever have a chance with her? Do I even have one now? I web home and climb in through the window. I need to make this right. As soon as I hit the ground with a thumb and my door opens at the speed of light May comes barging in she looks madder than I’ve ever seen her look in her whole life,

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING??” She screams.


	8. Please Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool crashes the Tony Stark new years eve party. Peter finally gets to that point with MJ as itself but still must make up for last time.

PETER P.O.V

I’m standing in front of my mirror fixing my tie, standing in a black tux, my hair slicked back with only God knows what May put in it. Speaking of May who has hardly spoken to me since the night with Mary-Jane, with the exception of Christmas Eve when Harry and MJ came over and Christmas day when we spoke of uncle Ben. Just thinking about it makes my stomach…

FLASHBACK

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING??” May screamed at me, her voice stabbing my ears as she stormed towards me, her face red with anger. I gulped hard as my eyes widened. 

“W-what do you mean May?” I asked slipping past her and making my way towards the sofa, the speed she turned would have gave me a run for my money.

“DON’T YOU DARE MAY ME!” She continued to scream and pointed her finger at me, her eyes staring straight into me. I didn’t have time to move before she lifted her hand and it connected, hard, with my face and it began to sting and my eyes watered. I’m not sure if it was out of shock or if her slap was actually that painful, “HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT WAS ACCEPTABLE TO DO? FEEL LIKE AN ADULT NOW? YOU THINK BECAUSE YOU SWING ROUND THE CITY SAVING PEOPLE THAT YOU CAN JUST LET SLEEP WITH WHOEVER YOU WANT?” I could see the veins in her neck as she screamed, her face was inches from mine, her breath was warm and her saliva had landed on my face several times. I blinked very slowly as the wheels turned in my head to understand what she was talking about and then it hit me, MJ, I thought and my mouth dropped open as she slapped me a few more hard times on the arm, my other arm jumping up to comfort where the tingling was coming from. I felt my face paled as I tried to explain myself to her but the words wouldn’t come out.

“M-may please J-just let me explain my-“ I started but she cut me off again, with another hard slap to the face and I moved backwards out of her firing path,

“There is no need to explain Peter …” she paused and took a deep breath, “I know exactly what you done and to leave her in a position, covered in – in – in…” she stopped again and I went to speak again but she put her hand up to stop me and I filled with guilt, “… Your didn’t even use protection, Peter I honestly thought I raised you better, I can’t even look at you – just go to bed,” She turned away from me and sighed deeply lifting a glass of wine from the table and drinking it down in one. I walked to my room with my head hung low and threw myself on the bed, placing my hands over my face…

END FLASHBACK 

My phone binged loudly, snapping me back to reality and to the situation at hand, Tony Starks New Years Eve party. I look at my phone and it’s a text from Happy, 

MR PARKER,   
YOUR LIMO FOR YOURSELF AND MISS WATSON IS OUTSIDE  
HAPPY.

I take a deep breath and make my way out to the kitchen and May is standing with a camera, her face still stern and disappointed. 

“How do I look May?” I asked nervously and flash a smile at her, her face softens and she nods,

“You look very handsome Peter, your uncle would be proud,” she lifted the camera and pointing it at me and I stand awkwardly waiting for her to press the button, “Now get going your going to be late, MJ must be sick of waiting for you” she smiled and walked giving me a hug tightly, “Don’t be home to late and NO funny business!” she pointed her finger at me, her face suddenly very serious and I gulped.

I knocked at MJ’s door and it seemed only seconds had past when it flew open, her smile wide and bright was there to greet me, she was wearing a low cut white dress that had a long trail going down to her ankles, she coupled this with a pair of white heels, her hair swept to the side and sporting a deep red lipstick, my heart melted.

“Ready to go Tiger,” she winked, walking out and closing the door behind her, I stood in shock, she looked stunning,

“MJ you look.. Beautiful,” I choke out and she beams at me, 

“Thanks Peter, you scrub up well yourself,” she winked again and it made my heart jump, I Hold my arm out for her take and she takes it gratefully and we made our way towards the car.

MJ P.O.V

Oh sweet lord jesus, Peter looked like he was sculpted by angels. I can’t help but have a ridiculous grin on my face as we walk arm and arm outside of the apartment block. Outside was a sleek black limo, it was gorgeous, I mean yeah I’ve been in limos before, hello, dating an Osborne here! Speaking of which that foolish man gave Peter, Gwens number on Christmas eve, said he should text her see what he thinks and maybe we could all get a double date. I mean I told Peter how horrible her eyebrows were but was that enough to keep him away from her? Ugh MJ don’t think about her. The driver opened the door for us and I felt like a movie star, “Tony Stark is pulling out all the stops for tonight,” I gush,

“Yeah, he’s awesome,” Peter followed me into the massive car. Suddenly we were driving, driving to Tony freaking Starks New Years Eve party, Harry was upset I didn’t make plans with him, but after the Gwen thing, would I even want to? Ok I needed to pull myself together, Peter wasn’t someone I could casually date like Harry, and he was someone I would have to be serious with! And was I ready for that? I just didn’t know! Although I had to admit I was starting to like him beyond just a crush. ,

“So did you text Gwen?” I said pouring myself a glass of the very expensive champagne provided in the limo. 

“Yeah,” my heart sank, “She’s a really cool girl, but I’m so awkward, and I don’t know if she’s for me anyway,” he started to get red like a cute little tomato, “Hey pass me some of that,” he said reaching for a glass, I took a sip and gave him a look that read, ‘really parker?’ 

“Won’t May murder us both if you have been drinking? C’mon Peter I took you for a sensible kid,”

“I’m not a kid MJ,” I passed him the bottle and we both sat there sipping champagne. 

“Did Harry ever mention, you know, your kiss with Spider-man getting into the paper?” he asked nervously,

“Oh he was so mad,” I said downing my glass and pouring another one. “But mostly because I slept with him,” this was so weird talking about this to Peter, “Hey Ned, told me before that you knew him,” I said, Peter looked angry at this information.

“Did he?” he simply said,  
“Yeah, I mean did he ever say anything about me?” I prodded drinking more of the glorious beverage,

“He did actually, he told me what happened. He feels awful about what happened,” I rolled my eyes. “No seriously, MJ, he’s not exactly experienced believe it or not, and he just panicked, he thinks your beautiful and amazing and he thinks anyone would be so lucky to have you, he just panicked and he is so, so sorry, he wishes he could take it back, that he could of treated you better, because you deserve the world,” I am touched by this speech but I feel like its more Peter talking than Spider-man, he has his second glass I on the other hand am on my third.

“Um, did you say anything about me?” I wondered aloud,

“Yeah, I said, you were stubborn and has a temper worse than a Tasmanian Devil, and you’re really loud and sometimes full of yourself,” he said casually, 

“Oh!”

“But I also said, you were kind, wonderful, smart, smarter than you’d expect from first time meeting you, heck your full of surprises MJ, I said you were probably the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen in real life, and that when you look into your eyes, you just know everything is gonna be ok,” Shit I’m super falling for my next door neighbor who is my older best friends nephew. I smiled at him,

“Cheers Parker,” This was gonna be an interesting night.

PETER P.O.V

We are actually at freaking IRON MANS party AND I’m with MJ as MY DATE. I stood in shock as I stare round the room, the champagne from the limo was now kicking in, my head was spinning slightly as Tony Stark made his way towards us. 

“Hey kid glad you could make it,” he shook my hand and I just nodded at him and smiled like an idiot, my ears are burning, is this normal? 

“Not a problem Mr. Stark so glad-“ I started and his eyebrow lifted which cut me off, 

“Call me Tony, Peter, I think we have passed the formalities,” he laughed and it seemed like the whole room laughed with him, “you want a drink Peter? What is your poison? Rum?” he stopped and looked me up and down, “Yeah rum and coke,” and he snapped his fingers before I could argue, he winked at me and kissed MJ on the cheek,

“This is amazing Tony, the best party have ever been at,” She said to him and he just lifted his shoulders in a nonchalant manner. As soon as, or what I thought was a blink, the waiter was back with a try filled with drink Tony lifted a couple of them and handed one of them to me,

“Drink up Peter, it’s a party enjoy yourself,” he said and walked away with Pepper, and I turn to MJ, 

“Want to dance,” I say and grab her hands, not waiting for her to answer, emptying my drink into my mouth and handing the glass back to the waiter, who seemed to take that as an order for another drink, because as me and MJ danced, the waiter kept returning with more filled drinks for us, Coke and Rum for me and Gin tonic for MJ. At this stage my head was full on spinning and the only way I could I focus was MJ’s smile, which never seemed to leave her face and then his voice filled my ears…

DEADPOOL P.O.V

“WELL THIS JUST A LOVELY FUCK PARTY, ISNT IT?” I say loudly into the Mic that I stole from the DJ, the room goes silent.

PETER P.O.V 

DEADPOOL!

DEADPOOL P.O.V

“Its seems my invite must have got lost in the mail.” I continue and sit on the edge of the stage with my legs crossed and my head tilted to the side. 

“Deadpool, fancy meeting here you, I’m almost certain that I sent you on a mission only 4 hours ago,” Tony shouts from the side of the room and I jump up on to my feet again and walk towards him, he meets me half way in the dance floor and I lean my head on his shoulder, Mic still in hand,

“Well Tony you did but then it was announced that your party was on this evening,” and I look round the room and point to a random brown haired loser, “ You see Luke here tagged himself in on Facbeook and I thought Hey its New year’s why not?” I jump back from him and walk around the room, “and also you know Tony that Villain you sent me after in Iraq isn’t actually there HE’S IN LAS VEGAS BABY!”

“My names not Luke..” the distance voice of the man calls after me,

“That’s enough Lucas, your mother wouldn’t be happy with you denying your Christian name now would she…” I trail off as I spot the same red hair that I kidnapped like a month or two ago, SPIDER-MAN’S HERE, I run towards the girl, her face scared and shocked as she noticed me,

“Red seems you couldn’t have enough of me,” I wink at her and she scoffs at me, I take it as a compliment, as she tried to walk away from me and my eyes fall on a brown hair kid holding her hand, “and who the fuck are you?” I question following his hand up to his face, “Because you are most certainly not Spider-Man Kiddo,” 

“He’s Tony Stark’s best intern you Neanderthal,” she spat at me and the young man stood silent, smiling like a fool, he’s obviously drunk, 

“I’m sure he is, some under- privileged children has always been his charity game,” I laugh louder and the teen tried to lean forwards, 

“I’ll- I’ll have y-you know I’m-“ he stutters and I’m bent over pretending to care what he’s saying, but there is something familiar about his voice, which I just can’t place,

“PETER IT’S TIME FO THE COUNT DOWN!” Tony shouts and takes the drink from, the man known as Peter, and I spin round, 

“HE’S RIGHT FOLKS IT’S COUNT DOWN TIME, COME ON EVERYONE!” I sing into the Mic and the room stayed silent, “TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE…” I stop, “IF YOU MOTHERFUCKERS DON’T COUNT WITH ME I’LL CUT YOU ALL IN HALF,” everyone begins quickly joining in, the drunken Peter being one of the loudest,” FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE, HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

PETER P.O.V 

As soon as that red hooded idiot said one, I grabbed MJ and pulled her mouth on to mine, I lick her lips for permission to enter and she accepts, our tongues entwine, my ears are burning and we are moaning into each other as we continue to kiss hard and passionate, I reach down and place my hand on her ass, she quickly pulls away…

DEADPOOL P.O.V 

“MJ don’t you think it’s time for Peter to go home, I mean it’s late and –“ Tony starts and I push him out of the way, 

“AND IT WOULD SEEM THAT STEALING SUPER HERO’S LOVERS IS HIS FAVORUITE-“ I stand shocked as Red cuts me off, 

“Yeah Tony I’ll take him home now,” she said back and grabbed Peter by the hand and leading him away, with a smug girlfriend stealing smile on his face. 

“Stark are you honestly going to let him take Spidy’s girl?” I question and throw the Mic on the floor, causing a loud bang, 

“Deadpool it’s home time,” he says bluntly and turns his back on me, walking away, leaving me standing on my own. 

“I DIDN’T EVEN WANT TO COME TO YOUR PARTY, ONLY LUKE TAGGED HIMSELF IN ON FACEBOOK,” I shout, 

“MY NAMES NOT LUKE!,” the mans screams back,

“I DON’T CARE!” I shout as I run straight for the window and back flip through the glass.

Mary Jane P.O.V

Ok I am super drunk. No surprise here and I’ve been ordered to get first time drunk Peter Parker home now! And yeah I’m not letting him stumble into May’s waking her up. We get into the limo and it starts moving, slowly might add so that Tiger here doesn’t be sick, he’s hanging his head out the window, bless him. 

“MJ, this is the greatest night of my life,” he said reaching for a drink, I take it, drink it and stick my tongue out at him. He responds by coming closer to me, taking my tongue in his mouth and sucking it, 

“Easy tiger,” I laughed, 

“C’mon Red,”

“You aren’t deadpool Peter,” I laughed,

“Do you love him?” he said stressed pulling his hair,

“No, you idiot he kidnapped me!”

“Do you love Harry?” he was swaying now,

“No, I kiss other people all the time?”

“Is that fucking right?”

“Yeah,”

“Can you even love anyone? Just kiss people?” I didn't respond “Do you love me?” he said his brown eyes on me,

“Yes,” I whispered and he jumped on me and kissed me so hard, damn Parker. We kissed until we got to the apartment block and we both stumbled out arms round each other

when we got to our side by side doors he kissed me once more, “I gotta go MJ, but text me tomorrow please,” he said kissing me sloppy. I already told myself I am not letting him go in drunk,

“Can’t you stay tonight?” I said locking lips with him whilst putting my key in the door and opening it, suddenly were in my apartment and he has me slammed up against my closed door, his breathing ragged and his kisses sloppy, I felt something hard against my vaginal area, 

“Jump up darling,” he breathed, I obeyed, he began swaying against me we were both fully clothed but he feels really, like really damn good. I feel like his package is big, big as spider-mans, ugh lets not think about him, he left me in that state. I gave into his deep kisses, oh my god this feels so right, unlike anything I felt before. I’m bucking into him but we are drunk I need to go to bed! I jump down and push him away, 

“Lets go to sleep,” I say it comes out seductively I admit it, but it wasn’t supposed to ok! I lead a very drunk Peter Parker to my bed and we strip to our underwear! We climb into my bed and I whisper to him “spoon me,” I feel his manhood close into me, I sigh, go to sleep MJ! SERIOUSLY. Peter is a virgin I cannot do this to him right now but I turn my head and give him one last kiss its more heated than expected. I drag my head to pull it away, but damn it I back my ass up into that son of a bitch’s private area. He groans I hear the start of my name on his beautiful lips, he feels around the front of my panties. Oooh god, ooh dear god, I gasp as his fingers find my way into my pink panties they hook their way inside me, sliding in and out then teasing my clit. “oh god,” I breathe, he circles my clit, I think he is trying to be gentle but lord knows the boy is drunk so it seems rough, I love it though. My legs are jolting as he makes the shapes around my sensitive area. Fuck it I am moaning, moaning loudly for Parker my virgin next-door-neighbor,

“You’re so wet,” he gasped nibbling on my ears, and I was. I felt myself leaving a patch on my bed. We took off each others underwear. His cock teased me he rubbed it around my clit, missing my entrance every time it thrusted past, “do you like that?” he slurred, rubbing it off me, my eyes going to the back of my head as it moved inwards and outwards round my clit to my entrance,

“Please Parker,”

“What?” I could hear the smirk on his fucking face,

“Fuck me,” I begged, and he finally slid his penis into my cunt. He began to fuck me sideways while his hands slid over my breasts, my moans increased in volume, awwwwwww, I screamed, he slapped my ass while he thrusted into me. I felt the length of his penis disappear inside me, then come almost fully out, he moved my back so he could watch it going in and out and his groans builded up,

“You’re so fucking hot, this is so fucking hot,” I was moaning as loud as I could, maybe a little louder than I shoulder, I clenched the walls of my vagina around his hard pulsing cock,

“Your so tight” He breathed and it sounded like he hiccupped, I felt his thrusts going faster, the only build up this fast was spider-man, how was virgin parker living up to this?! I was basically crying he was fucking me so hard and suddenly he went soft and pulled out, where was his mess? Were we in trouble?


End file.
